


Face in the Mirror

by Model_of_Propriety



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse, The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: During Canon, Gen, Humorous Ending, I don't know it just happened, Jekyll is a drama queen, Jekyll needs sleep but that's already canon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Model_of_Propriety/pseuds/Model_of_Propriety
Summary: Jekyll reflects on his dual nature and his slow loss of control to Hyde.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Face in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... it's me again.
> 
> This is 100% pure self-indulgence. I just wanted to write something, and this happened.

Jekyll didn’t know when he stopped seeing himself in the mirror. 

For the first few weeks, he kept Hyde relatively under control. He only transformed when he wanted to, and he could usually pressure Hyde into changing back without too much struggle. He kept stringent records of every detail, and everything seemed to be working perfectly. 

Then Hyde killed the Bishop of Basingstoke. 

That action must have opened the floodgates, for Hyde became bolder after he committed that first murder. He proceeded to kill the rest of the Board members that had voted Jekyll down, and he started pushing his control of their body. Not long after, Hyde began taking control without using the formula. 

After that, Jekyll noticed that the face he saw in mirrors was no longer his own. Whenever he looked at his reflection, he saw Hyde smirking back at him. Jekyll’s reflection only appeared when Hyde was the one looking in the mirror. 

If it wasn’t for the terrifying possibility of losing control of his own body, Jekyll would have been fascinated by this fact. A younger, more naïve Henry Jekyll would have been ecstatic over the discoveries he had made. Instead, he just felt afraid of the monster he’d created. 

And tired. 

“Could you _please_ stop staying out all night?” he asked Hyde’s reflection. “I need to use this body too, and it’s hard enough to deal with you when I’ve had a full night’s rest.” 

“But night is the best time to be out!” Hyde responded from the mirror. “All the ‘respectable’ people are in bed, and I can have all the fun I want!” 

Jekyll sighed. Was this what he’d been reduced to? Yelling at his – well, Hyde’s – reflection about their sleep schedule? 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave kudos/comments! They really do make my day.
> 
> (Keep in mind that I won't publish any comments that swear)


End file.
